


Cat's outta the bag

by tetsuskitten



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsuskitten/pseuds/tetsuskitten
Summary: Tetsurou slips and falls on the tub. When Koutarou visits him in the hospital, Tetsurou doesn't remember who he is, so he hits on him. Who knew it would be that simple?





	Cat's outta the bag

“Tetsu?” Koutarou called out softly to a sleeping Tetsurou, who an hour ago had checked in to the hospital because he fell and hit his head on the bathtub. Tetsurou slowly opened his eyes and Koutarou sat on the hospital bed, near his feet.

“You scared the hell out of me, buddy. How you feeling?” He asked, his voice still gentle, as if talking to a baby.

“My head hurts a bit but I think I’m fine.” Tetsurou told him, reaching for the side of his head which he had hit.

“Well it’s good to see you conscious.” Koutarou gave him the best recomforting smile he could muster, truly relieved that nothing bad had happened to his best buddy.

“It’s good to see  _ you _ . Period.” Tetsurou said in which sounded like a flirtatious tone, but Koutarou dismissed it, thinking his friend was just genuinely happy to see him there.

Then Tetsurou motioned him forward and he scooted over, closer to the other man. Their faces were inches away from each other, but that wasn’t so unusual, they’ve been friends for so long, close proximity was as normal as anything. But then Tetsurou blurted out a question that left Koutarou with his heart in his throat. 

“Are we sleeping together?”

“What?! No.” He answered, jumping away from the other man and onto his feet, completely taken aback by the sudden outburst.

“Well that doesn’t make sense, you’re way too gorgeous for me not to have hit that.” Tetsurou told him in lieu of an explanation, sounding completely serious, although it scarcely explained anything. Tetsurou must be messing with him but he didn't look like he was. Tetsurou could never look serious when he joked. And then something clicked in his mind. Tetsurou doesn’t know who he is.

“Wait… you don’t remember who I am, do you?” He asked, for confirmation.

“I don’t, sorry buddy.” Tetsurou shrugged apologetically.  

Kou paused for a few seconds. He was both relieved at knowing his friend wasn’t going crazy but worried about the memory loss. He thought he’d have to ask the doctor why it happened. Tetsurou must have hit his head really hard. He knew he had the scare of his life when he saw him lying there, unconscious. Lucky for them, Koutarou had been home at the time and had called an ambulance right away. After pulling himself out of his own head, he picked up the conversation with Tetsurou again.

“We’re not sleeping together, by the way.” He informed Tetsurou.  _ Unfortunately _ , he thought to himself.

“We’re working toward it though, right? Because I mean…” Tetsurou laughed, that familiar goofy laugh of his and gestured towards Kou. “Look at you.” And gave him his charmiest look which Koutarou had never found himself in the receiving end off but had seen it a few times when he went out clubbing with his best friend. 

“What’s your name?” Tetsurou asked.

“Bokuto Koutarou. I’m your best friend and roommate.” Koutarou finally explained.

“Ah, I see… I didn’t want to make it awkward by hitting on you, I guess.” Tetsurou said as he thought it through to himself but then shrugged as if now that he didn’t remember, it wasn’t a problem at all. “Cat’s outta the bag now, Kou. Do I call you that?”

“Sometimes.” Koutarou nodded, thinking about how rare it actually was. It was usually Bo. Kou was usually when Tetsurou was drunk and getting all touchy feely. 

“I’m sorry, I guess I should’ve talked to the doctor before coming in.” Koutarou said as he made to leave, thinking he shouldn’t have just barged in on his friend like that, especially if he didn’t remember who he was.

“Wait, Kou.” Tetsurou called. “You’ll give me a chance when I get my memory back?”

Koutarou stopped in his tracks and turned around to face the hospital bed again. He had a small smile on his face. He walked towards Tetsurou, who was sitting upward on the bed and dressed in that ridiculous hospital gown which let his collarbones show. He placed a hand on Tetsurou’s hair, which still looked exactly the same and when the other didn’t seem startled, he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“Cat’s outta the bag, right?” Koutarou said as a slightly surprised Tetsurou looked up at him with hopeful eyes and he smiled down at him, thinking that when Tetsu got his memory back they would definitely laugh at how finally one of them was able to grow a pair and come out with their feelings, even if one of them had to be sent to the hospital for it to happen.

And when it did happen, they did laugh, especially because of the shocked look on Tetsurou’s face and the consequent embarrassment. The first words out of his mouth were: “I literally fell for you, uh?” and Koutarou was impossibly thankful that memoryless Tetsurou was an absolute slut.


End file.
